Too See You Again
by LoveAnime15b
Summary: This is a continuation of The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident. Check it out if you haven't read it ; ) After 5 years of finally being free from her abusive uncle. Attending to flowers on how she see fits. She can't help but wonder about the mysterious exsorsist who saved her... Pairing Monaka & Night


**_*~A New Beginning~*_**

It's been four years since that fateful day, the day that changed her life forever. The day she had met the exorcist who killed the demon Pazuzu; releasing her from his abusive ways, the misery of arranging flowers without care, and living a lie of the death of her parents. It was all thanks to him, since that day she couldn't get him off her mind and the words he had shared with her.

 ** _'Never forget that which you love.'_**

She reminded herself of that everyday, she never wanted to forget the love of her parents. And the happiness they brought arranging flowers so beautifully, as a child she wanted to be just like them when she grew up strong like her father and kind hearted like her mother.

 ** _'Just be strong'_**

Over the past four years she has grown and matured from her subtle naïve ways she is more aware of her surroundings and decisions. As such would be at the age of twenty. She wasn't that scared little kid anymore she wants to explore the unknown and live the life her parents would've wanted her to have.

 _ **'You've tainted the heart of my only friend'**_

He had called her his friend. It was strange being called someone's friend, especially when she never recalled meeting him before that day, but yet he had said such kind words that she'll forever cherish in her heart. But did he really mean those words was she really his friend?

 _ **'...Stay well'**_

Those were the last words he said to her. Never to be seen again yet, to remain heavily on her mind it was true what her uncle had said, she had fancied him very much; not only for his bravery but for his heart. She had never met anyone quite like him before it intrigued her she wanted to see him again, to say how much his presence had given her the courage to stand up to her uncle. He changed so much in her life and all she had said was a simple thank you.

She wanted to say more. She wanted to do more. There was something very familiar about him that she couldn't place her finger on, but it felt nostalgic. Although she knew all this hoping wasn't going to get her anywhere; now that she's older there are things that she is able to do now with out asking for permission. She was free to leave the mansion.

"Mistress? Mistress Monaka?" The elderly man asked.

"Huh?" Monaka blinked her eyes a couple of times before turning to the man who called her. It was John one of the works at the mansion. Although john was different, the day after her uncle was put into the hospital John had showed up taking in his place as the head director of Miyama-Uguisu Mansion.

"You have been quite distracted lately Mistress is there something on your mind?" John asked. She smiled sweetly at him"Thank you for your concern John but I am alright." She said, he wanted to ask more but decided against it.

"Alright Mistress I shall give you time to look over the schedule of the new arrival to the mansion." He swiftly stood up dusting off his kimono. " I will be back soon with some tea." He said before leaving the white haired girl alone.

She gently picked up the clipboard with the different names on it. The first page showed a women around her 30s with dark brown hair, she had been working at a small flower shop down town. She has excellent attendance and is a leader of her collogues. Wanting to take up on a full time job. Monaka pulled out her pain brush to draw a circle on the women's resume flipping to the next page.

This went on like this for hours, until it was late in the evening."Mistress it is almost time for bed shall I run you a bath?" Asked a young women.

Monaka nodded "Yes please Mary that would be nice." Mary smiled and left the room, Monaka sighed she's been busy lately there isn't much time to explore her horizons of 'freedom' just yet, softly she placed down her brush neatly packing all the documents in her draw under the coffee table.

She stood up and stretched her limbs as far as she could before making her way to the bath house. Soon her mind began to drift back to the memory of the mysterious exorcist again. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Suddenly a rustling sound brought her out of her daydream.

She quickly turned towards the sound expecting there to be a threat. Staring at the bushes intensely there seem to be nothing there she sighed, her mind must be playing tricks on her or something. She continued her way on to the bath house with out a second thought.

"Mary I'm here for my bath is it ready?" Monaka walked into the bath house excepting her maid to be there offering to help wash her back like every other night she'd draw her a bath. "Hm? I wonder where she went?" Stepping completely into the bath house she could see the bath was completely ready but still no Mary insight.

The bath house was out doors in her back yard giving the her complete privacy. Not to close but, not to far from the mansion. She quickly slipped her kimono off placing it in the basket near the door. Grabbing her towel from the clean hamper heading to the showers before sitting in the hot water.

After her shower she slowly sinks into the large bath being carful not to fall in like last time. Sitting on the smooth marble bench within the water she sighed with content falling deeper into the water. "Wow! this feels nice." Monaka looked up to the starry sky marveled by its beauty she didn't noticed the rustling sound appeared again but was louder this time. And it was coming from behind her startled by the sound she quickly stood up out of the water covering her chest.

Could it be an intruder? Mary wasn't with her she was all alone, and even if she'd scream no one could hear her she's too far out for anyone to notice that she was in danger. She stood there waiting to see what her next step was she could run... but it may just be her imagination again. The rustling got louder as she heard foot steps now. Its not her imagination! Its not her imagination! Monaka started to panic even more she was about to make a break for the door until...

"M-Mary?" It was her maid and she didn't look so good either her clothes was in disorder, torn, and dirty as if she was wrestling in the mud with a pig. Monaka saw that she was staggering hastily she ran towards the girl giving her as much support as her petty body could muster.

"Mary are you alright? what happened to you? your all bruised up." The two walked to the small bench near the showers. "M-Mistress Monaka we have to flee n-now." Mary became limp in her arms pulling Monaka down with her as they both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Monaka groaned lifting Mary up onto the bench. "Oh! no, Mary I'll go get help." Monaka ran to pick up her towel wrapping it around her body running past the doors to the mansion there wasn't many staffs today seeing as it was just Mary and John today. Running down the hall she collided with someone else falling flat on her butt.

"Ow!" She looked up to see a confused John. "Mistress by god what are you doing running around in only a towel?" He reached to help her up but was to late seeing as she shot right up from the floor.

"There's no time for that Mary is badly hurt something happened to her at the bath house." Monaka nearly screamed John's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he rushed towards the bath house with Monaka not that far behind him. The two made it to the bath house to find that Mary was still lying on the bench. With them working together moving Mary towards the infirmary room, they both collapsed the minute Mary was nice and cozy in her futon.

"I'll go get the first aid kit Mistress, please wait here." Monaka nodded as he left the room it was silent. Monaka moved closer towards her friend as she held her hand. "Your hands are cold Mary." Gazing at her sleeping face Monaka couldn't help but wonder what had transpired. What ever had done this will pay, Monaka has lost too many loved ones. She wasn't going to lose her new family. She's not that weak and scared girl anymore things are different now.

"I'm back Mistress," John walked in with the first aid kit in hand and a fresh new kimono too, closing the door behind him. "Her injuries don't look so bad, this wont take long." Setting the small white box down he began his work. He had stripped her torn kimono off washing the blood off her arms and legs applying the ointment to her cuts. Wrapping the bandage to her chest and other open wounds. He didn't noticed the four claw marks on Mary's back side.

Monaka stared in horror. "A-Are those claw marks?" Now visibly shaken Monaka felt the tears coming on John looked just as frighten as she did but started bandaging her back cleaning the deep cuts.

"W-What could have caused this John?" The elderly man groaned in in frustration.

"My best guess here Mistress Is that this is the work of a...demon."

She froze at the mention of a demon. Memories of her abusive uncle flashed into her head, shivering at the thought she shook her head to rid of them. This wasn't the time to be getting scared she needed to be there for Mary and John. She is their Mistress.

"What do you think should be our next call John if we're dealing with a demon." He finished dressing Mary pulling the covers over her. "The most logical thing is to call in an exorcist to investigate this." John stood up making his way out of the room again.

"I will phone the True Cross department to see if we can get an exorcist by tomorrow morning." He said. "I also suggest you change into a more appropriate attire Mistress you'll catch a cold like that." He pointed towards her towel she blushed and nodded.

"Alright, please do so." He nodded but before leaving he gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry my Mistress everything is going to be okay." She smiled back at him.

"Thank you John." She heard his footsteps echoing down the hall. Looking down at herself she never really noticed her dress attire with all the commotion going on. Although it wouldn't be abnormal considering on what just happened. She sighed she was going to need more staff and maybe even security along the lines.

She stood up and pulled a white kimono out of the closet and slipped it on tying the stash around her waist before meeting Mary back on the mat.

Looking back at the sleeping girl she smooth her bangs from her face placing a warm towel on her forehead. "Sleep well Mary I'll stay right by your side and protect you, no demon is getting in here on my watch." Finally letting go of her hand she lied down on the mat floor shutting her eyes listening to Mary's soft breathing.

Monaka couldn't believe that this was happening all over again. Why was this happing to her?Was she going to lose her family again? No! that couldn't happen not this time, not again.

When ever things get tough she'd always think back to her parents it made her feel reassured that everything was going to be okay. Even now it gave her courage, but today that wasn't enough she was scared, she couldn't lie she was still powerless to the dangers outside the mansion as much as she hates to admit it she was in a that dark place again. But now she's found her new hope of light.

When ever she thought of him she'd feel safe and secured like nothing wrong could come her way... with out going through a steel wall first. She couldn't help the smile spreading across her face again. She really couldn't help it.

 ** _'I'm going to help you!...just hang in there...Monaka'_**

With those last comforting words Monaka feel sound asleep feeling the warmth in her heart. "Everything's going to be okay." She whispered in her sleep.

 _...Time passes and blooms... and their hearts are..._

 **0o0o**

 **A/N I'm a little new to the pairing but love it all the same I'm going to do my best with this so I hope you all enjoyed this** **chapter** **. I'll be posting every week don't worry this book will be going up to at least 20 chapters that's a promise. I noticed there aren't many fanfic about these two which is understandable so here it is I bestow apron you all. I'll see you all next time I hope you all have had a wonderful day. Bye**


End file.
